


仲夏沦陷

by Adeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeer/pseuds/Adeer
Summary: 我给你一个永不完结的夏天，和你的男孩一起。





	仲夏沦陷

*艾斯视角  
*非原著架空  
*R级 补档1.0

那个夏天我受邀前往哥亚，老爹给我介绍了份工作——帮卡普教授照顾他未成年的孙子。十七岁的男孩，介于少年与青年之间，听上去并不难相处。更何况还能借用一大屋子的资料完成我的论文，我欣然应允。  
我沿着海岸线的林荫走着，正值雨季，空气炙热难息。卡普教授的住所是位于山顶的独栋，那个男孩就这样撞进我的视线，戴着草帽，穿着宽松的红衬衫，领口灌进海风而大敞着。我知道他就是路飞，几天前我才从教授的钱夹内单方面见过的人，就这样带着不可思议的魅力，活生生地出现在我面前。  
一切或许就始于那个瞬间，比他第一次呼唤我的名字更早。当我用尽全部的理智勒住我不要用过于直白的目光盯着他随着明黄色凉鞋滑进滑出的脚跟和他裸露在外、白得晃眼的每寸皮肤时，我便意识到我完了。  
我浑噩地任由他将我拉扯进了门，他的房间紧挨着我的，甚至是相通的，我们夜里只能用同一个卫生间。他又带我看了屋旁的泳池与球场，随后邀请我一起去骑单车。

这个夏天赋予了我们无限的精力与好奇，我们几乎游遍了整个风车镇。整个过程中我们愈发亲密，路飞甚至再也没回过他的房间睡他自己的床。我从没如此快活过，自从我的母亲去世后，我总是责问自己：我的出生真的是件好事吗？现下，我拥着太阳，一切的答案都显得不那么重要了。只是每到夜晚，我注视着路飞稚气未脱的睡颜，一种更大的恐慌便将我吞没：他也许不曾了解那些拥抱与亲吻的深层含义，我并未真正拥有他。我像是个偷太阳的人。  
有天我将自己闷进书房，读到一位年轻英俊的骑士疯狂地爱上公主的故事。公主也爱他，但自己似乎并未意识到这点。所以尽管两人交情匪浅，或者正因为他们之间隔着一道友谊的防线，他发现自己因为公主令人生畏的坦率直白而变得非常卑微，完全无法向公主诉说自己的爱意。有一天他直截了当问公主：“说出来好，还是死了好？”(1)  
我“啪”地把书合上，下定决心开诚布公。让他知道，让他明白，让他判决吧。即使我会从他眼中看到震惊与鄙夷，我也不畏缩。

但幸运的是，我们笨拙地相爱了。

这里没有任何空间和时间的局限，每一刻都是天赐良机。我们会去山下我来时路过的沙滩，远离人群，花整个上午摊开手脚仰躺着。路飞总喜欢将手半埋进沙子，然后悄悄地靠近我，试图搞些偷袭的小动作。我偶尔会纵容地让他得手，更多的时候则是先发制人地将湿软的沙在他身上抹开。一来二去的反击中，玩闹便变了味，我将手探进他宽大的沙滩裤边，揉弄他刚半勃的杏器。他一开始总是受不住，胡乱地蹬着腿，我只好骑到他身上压住他的腿根，不时俯下身轻吻他。虽然这种不彻底的接触，总是令我的日子更加煎熬，即使浸入最清凉的海水也不能纾解。  
于是有天我们掉头游回浅滩，我将路飞抵在最平整的岩石上，短暂地预热后，我把两人褪下的泳裤垫在他背后，扶着自己的杏器缓缓地顶入。这是少数不能一鼓作气完成的事，我舔舐掉路飞颊边滚落的生理性泪水，心道真拿这个爱哭鬼没办法，只好将已经慢的不能再慢的进度又放缓了几分。此刻几乎可以称得上贤者的我分心注意到路飞小臂内侧和咽喉与其他地方明显不同的白皙柔软。因为极少曝露在太阳直射下，几乎是粉色的，像猫腹一样私密柔软。我的舌与齿都蠢蠢欲动，几乎是在路飞喉结留下咬痕的同一时间，我终于全部挤进了他的身体。负距离的新奇体验让我浑身战栗，我完全陷入了。我听见路飞喘得厉害，低头去看，我们结合的地方没在海中，影影绰绰，看不真切，我便带着他的手一同下潜摸索。他与我的身体嵌套得堪称天衣无缝的完美，我连半根指节也不能再加入。于是我将注意力转移回来，更加专心捣弄他紧箍着我的内里。路飞青涩且不善于忍耐，每个反应都真实地加注在自己身上反馈出来。他的杏器硬得流水，随着我的抽插在我们两人小腹间刮蹭，他的后面也毫无规律地一阵阵收缩，将我推挤进他的更深处。路飞不知道去了多少次，软在我身下的岩石上任我摆布，这场景竟眼熟地和我给他煎肋眼牛排时一般无二。胡思乱想着，我感到四肢百骸的血液都向下涌去，一瞬间我来不及反应，只是搂紧了路飞等这股直击灵魂的快感余韵褪去。精液混入了四周的海水，被落潮带走消散了，我们在同我们身体一样赤裸的湛蓝天空下交换了一个绵长的吻。  
我确信了高潮这件事，的确是会让人上瘾的。

初恋中的人总是不知疲倦的，我们从晌午腻到黄昏，海浸透了日光，连路飞身上也泛出金色。此时此刻我敢说，我正真正拥有着我的太阳。

注(1)：出自于《十日谈》


End file.
